disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Magical: Disney's New Nighttime Spectacular of Magical Celebrations
Magical: Disney's New Nighttime Spectacular of Magical Celebrations was a firework spectacular that used to play during summer nights at Disneyland. It's designed to take you into the stars to meet the magic-makers from beloved Disney films. This show features fireworks, lower level pyrotechnics, 10k spotlights and castle/Matterhorn projections. The soundtrack for "Magical" features many different orchestrated versions of classic Disney music, with lead vocalist, Broadway actress and former Disneyland cast member, Eden Espinosa. Its theme music is a rendition of Tokyo Disneyland's "It's Magical" 10th Anniversary Castle Show. "Magical" was created as a current replacement for Remember... Dreams Come True and as a nighttime entertainment offering for 'Disneyland's Summer Nightastic!' The show was produced by Walt Disney Creative Entertainment under the direction of Vice President of Parades and Spectaculars, Steven Davison. The show was held nightly and ran through September 2009. In October 2009, Disneyland's first Halloween fireworks spectacular, Halloween Screams, premiered. Remember... Dreams Come True returned early 2010 after the winter holiday festivities were concluded. The show is now shown every summer. Show Summary Opening *'Introduction' - The show begins with a fanfare of the "Magical" theme while new lighting effects on the castle shimmer and twinkle, and behind the castle appear the bright lights of 10k spotlights shining up into the night sky. Magic of Childhood The show transitions into Neverland. Espinosa sings her rendition of "The Second Star to the Right," from Peter Pan. *'Magical Theme/Tinker Bell's Flight' - A comet is launched across the sky as we begin to hear the theme music of Magical. Tinker Bell sweeps past the castle as the chorus sings the theme, Espinosa leading the group. Magic of a Wish As the song, "When You Wish Upon a Star" is being played, Geppetto is heard making a wish on a star for Pinocchio to become a real boy. The Blue Fairy is heard saying, "Little puppet made of pine, wake. The gift of life is thine." We now hear the song Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee with an array of multicolored comets shooting up from behind the castle followed by Give a Little Whistle and I've Got No Strings. Magic of Imagination Eden then sings Chim Chim Cher-ee from Mary Poppins and we hear the voice of Mary Poppins says, "See, children? Everything is practically perfect in every way, or my name isn't Mary Poppins!". Jolly Holiday plays, as does Step in Time, and Let's Go Fly a Kite. The last song of this segment is Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Magic of a Mother's Love "Baby Mine" from Dumbo is sung by Eden. Timothy Mouse is heard saying, "You can do it, Dumbo! You can fly! You don't need a magic feather!" An inflatable puppet of Dumbo appears, flapping his big ears and kicking his little legs. Stunning blue shells are shot in the background. The music softens and Dumbo makes his exit. NOTE: Dumbo does not fly every night. Magic of a Kiss Prince/Princess segment of the show. "True Love's Kiss" from Enchanted is played. A short clip of "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" from Cinderella is heard, then transitions into. Cinderella is heard crying, saying, "I can't believe, not anymore. It's just no use." The Fairy Godmother says, "Come, come now, Cinderella. Dry those tears, and you shall go to the ball!" She says the magic words, "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!" We then hear a short clip of "So This is Love." Music from Beauty and the Beast and Sleeping Beauty's "Once Upon a Dream" is heard. Good Fairies Pink/Blue Battle The three good fairies of Sleeping Beauty are heard reminiscing over the enchantment of the dazzling show. Merryweather and Flora get themselves into a fight over a Pink or Blue finale, which becomes chaos for a short time. Fauna stops the fight and tells them, "It's all beautiful!" and explains that when we believe, any wish can come true, and we call that Magical. Afterwards, they make a Mickey Mouse firework. Conclusion The Magical theme music is heard once more, and "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" reprises with the chorus and Eden. 'Gold Chrysanthemum' fireworks are very heavily used in this finale, as stated by Steve Davison. Stimulating bulbs, which are fireworks that explode and show flashes of light on the ends of the trails, are also used many times in the finale. Tinker Bell makes a return, and the show ends in, "one of the biggest finales of them all." Confetti is launched from the rooftops of Main Street at the very end. Show Facts *'Soft opening:' December 25, 2008 *'Grand opening:' January 1, 2009 *'Closing:' September 7, 2014 * Show length: Approx. 13:45 minutes * Show cost: $25,000 *'Current Shows:' ** Halloween Screams (2009–present) ** Believe... In Holiday Magic (2000–2004, 2006–present) ** Remember... Dreams Come True (2005–2014, 2017-present) ** Together Forever: A Pixar Nighttime Spectacular (2018) Pixar-themed fireworks show. ** Disney's Celebrate America: A 4th of July Concert in the Sky (First week of July) ** Fantasy in the Sky New Year's Eve Special (December 31st) * Previous shows: ** Imagine... A Fantasy in the Sky (late 2004–April 2005) ** Believe... There's Magic in the Stars (early 2000–May 2004) ** Magical: Disney's New Nighttime Spectacular of Magical Celebrations (2009–present) ** Grad Nite Explosion (Grad Nites May–June) ** Disneyland Forever (May 2015-September 2016) 60th anniversary celebration. ** Fantasy in the Sky (1958–October 1999) Returned for the 2009 New Year celebration at Disneyland *'Future shows' * The music used during the opening and finale of Magical originated from "It's Magical", Tokyo Disneyland's 10th Anniversary Castle Show. * The music used after the fireworks display is "A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes" performed by Kimberley Locke Occasionally shows are canceled due to high winds at high elevations or rain. The shows may be canceled before the show begins, or sometime throughout. See also *Disneyland Forever *Happily Ever After (fireworks show) *Magic, Music and Mayhem *Wishes Category:Extinct Attractions Category:Former Disneyland attractions Category:Firework shows Category:Peter Pan Category:Pinocchio Category:Mary Poppins Category:Dumbo Category:Enchanted Category:Cinderella Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Disney parks and attractions